


The Wall

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Against a Wall, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex, ereri, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 27: WallEren gets fucked against a wall.





	The Wall

Ragged breathing, delicate moans and hands desperately trying to touch sensitive places. Levi pushed Eren against the wooden wall as hard as he could, the man moaning as the pain hit and turned to pleasure, before depending the kiss with Levi, their tongues engaging in a violent battle. Both men were hard, aroused to the brink, precum almost leaking through their pants, and of course, they couldn’t get enough of all of these touches.

As they pulled apart, Levi immediately took a deep breath before beginning to suck on Eren’s neck, letting his teeth bite into his sensitive skin.

“Fuck… Levi…”

Hearing Eren moan his name, it was magic for his ears, so he held one hand high before hitting Eren in the side, making Eren shake for a split second.

“Oh yes. Levi, fuck me, now. Against the wall.”

He smirked, and watched as Eren pulled down his pants. exposing his hard member. He was leaking precum, clearly wanting more, and then turned around, face against the wall and his ass in full view.

Levi spit into his hands, before inserting two fingers into Eren, stretching him far. Since he was having regular sex, prepping didn’t take nearly as long as a year ago, so Levi violently thrusted the fingers in and out of Eren’s warm and tight walls. Eren moaned.

“Just fuck me already, I can’t take it anymore.”

Those words set Levi off, he couldn’t take it either, and violently pulled his own pants off, exposing his hard dick. He once again spit in his hand, placed it on the tip of his dick, before carefully entering Eren, filling him to the brink. Eren’s insides were so warm, so intoxicating. So after a few seconds to let Eren adjust, he immediately began to thrust deep and hard, slapping Eren at the same time, leaving red handprints on his buttocks.

“Levi… fuck… yes.”

Yes, he was going to fuck Eren into exhaustion against this wall.


End file.
